heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Punishments/Gallery
Images Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scolding Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn getting punished by her mother and father, Linda and Lawrence for throwing a wild party against her parents' wishes. Prince Adam's punishment.jpg|Prince Adam is punished by the Enchantress as he was transformed into a hideous, hairy beast for all time. Boy! You are Grounded!!.jpg|Bart Simpson getting punished by his father, Homer for not watching Maggie and getting banned from seeing the new Itchy & Scratchy movie for the rest of his life. Tonguc_furiously_disowns_Shero_and_blame_him_for_losing_his_house_due_to_overdue_rent.png|Shero get punished by Tank and kicked out of house because of overdue rent and causing trouble. RunawayAngelica-DrewSendsAngelicaToHerRoom.jpg|Angelica Pickles getting punished and sent to her room by her father Drew for wrecking his home office. Sherman_gets_punished_by_Mr._Peabody.png|Sherman gets punished by Mr. Peabody for using Leonardo’s flying machine without permission and destroyed the relic, testing their relationships. Discipline.jpeg|Tom Paris getting punished by Kathryn Janeway for stealing a spacecraft and disobeying orders. File:Home_Alone_1_kissthemgoodbye_net_0316.jpg|Kevin McCallister getting punished by his mother, Kate for fighting his older brother, Buzz and is sent to the third floor for the rest of the night. TLK-KnightBeatdown.jpg|The Guardian Knights were about to execute Optimus Prime for his "betrayal”, lifted his punishment. Rainbow_Dash_and_Hospital_staff_S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash getting punished by the hospital staff for stealing the Daring Do book while Twilight watches. Queen Elinor warning Merida.png|Queen Elinor punish and grounding Merida for ruin archery, lifted her punishment. Cassandra Alexandra punishment.png|Cassandra was punished by her sister, Sophitia and was forced to work in the forge to fix the sword. Butters getting punished.gif|Butters getting punished by his grounded goblin_stern.png|The Goblin King grounding Fairy Princess Willow for a year for sneaking out, causing trouble, and endangering his kingdom. Norman_Babcock_getting_grounded.png|Norman Babcock getting grounded by his dad for trying to warn the school about the witch's curse, testing their relationships. Greg_Roderick_punished.jpg|Roderick Heffley getting punished by their parents, Frank and Susan for throwing a wild party and breaking the rules and Greg is banned from playing video games for two weeks and Roderick is banned from going to the talent show for one month, lifted his punishment. Simba getting punished by Mufasa after he disobeyed his fathers orders.jpg|Simba getting punished by Mufasa after he disobeyed his father's orders, testing their relationships. Maisemac in Moscow3.png|Maisie MacKenzie getting punished by Sergei Jumpov for not doing her russian ballet dancing. Mowgli grounded.png|Mowgli getting punished and grounded by the village chief for crossing the river to the jungle and almost put the children in danger and gets send to his room without dinner, lifted his punishment. Cavis_Appythart_(Bob)_and_Milward_(Larry)_gets_punished_and_send_to_imprisonment.png|Cavis Appythart (Bob) and Milward (Larry) gets punished and send into imprison by Constable (Jerry) for stealing the star from church, lifted their punishment. Homer yelling at Abe.png|Homer yelling at his father, Abe Simpson that he is no longer driving again. Hiccup disowned by Stoick.jpg|Hiccup getting punished by Stoick for disobeying father's rules after he find out all about his friendship with Toothless, lifted his punishment. Shang 80.png|Mulan exposed as a woman to the Chinese Army and she was punished by the Chinese Army for disobeying a direct order. Though Shang spares her life for saving his, the troops instead leave her behind, and lifted her punishment. Thor Banished.jpg|Thor Odinson getting punished and disowned by Odin Borson for nearing started the second war between the Frost Giants and putting his friends in danger and was banished from Asgard to Earth as a result of his arrongance and stupidity, testing their relationship. poe demoted.png|Leia Organa demoting and punishing Poe Dameron for his recklessness as well as letting his friends at the bombers to die, lifted his punishment. Ocean Gem 002.png|Steven Universe getting punished and grounded by the Crystal Gems for unleashing Lapis Lazuil against their orders, testing their friendship. Fusion Cuisine 168.png|Steven Universe getting punished by Greg Universe and the Crystal Gems for going out with Connie and he got banned from watching TV. The_Triples_get_punished_by_Maya_and_Willy.png|The Triples gets punished by Maya and Willy for doing dangerous jokes and gets send back to the hive of reported for Miss Cassandra while cancelled the field trips, lifted their punishments. Coop_was_framed_by_Kat.png|Coop gets punished and grounded by his father Burt for doing something wrong or which he was framed by Mr. Kat during the series. Loud Kids punished.png|The Loud siblings mistakenly destroy Vanzilla and Rita tells the kids to go back inside and the trip is cancelled and they're grounded by spending a week together on the couch until they learn to get along, much to everyone's chagrin. bumblebee gets punished.jpg|Bumblebee getting punished by Charlie Watson after he accidentally destroyed her house, lifted the yellow Autobot’s punishment. Marcus getting punished.png|Marcus Esparagus getting punished and grounded by his parents from ruining Carolina Rodriguez's job from using the elements from Ninja Masters, and he gets sent to his room, and he also gets banned from his phone, and video games, television, computers, internet, electronics, Riverland Amusement Park, slumber parties, and movie theaters. Judy_Hopps_gets_punished_by_Chief_Bogo.png|Judy Hopps gets punished by Chief Bogo for disobeying his orders, when she abandoned her post and for insubordination, and gets fired from her job if she fails to find Emmitt Otterton for 48 hours, lifted her punishment. File:Vlcsnap-2015-10-22-21h31m18s937.png|Ed is grounded for some unknown reason and is confined to his room by Sarah and Jimmy. cone.of.shame.jpg|Dug gets punished by Alpha, Beta, and Gamma for losing Kevin, they put him in the Cone of Shame. South-park-s19e07c02-barabrady-gets-fired_16x9.jpg|Officer Barbrady gets punished by Mayor McDaniels for accidentally shoots Latino-American, also for the second time shoots David Rodriguez, and gets fired from his job. Donkey_Kong_gets_framed_by_King_K._Rool_and_his_minions_for_doing_something_wrong.png|Donkey Kong gets punished and banished from Kongo Bongo Island by Cranky Kong for wrecking the Cranky's cabin which he was framed by the King K. Rool and his minions and gets taken away his title of future ruler while Diddy Kong can take his place. Willy_gets_punished_by_Miss_Cassandra.png|Willy gets punished by Miss Cassandra for being late by not doing chores and missing supper and is forced to give extra chores for tomorrow as punishment for not being responsible. Maya_gets_banhished_from_the_Honey_Games.png|Maya gets punished and banished from the Honey Games by Beegood for breaking the Honey Cup which she was framed by Violet for the 2nd time, lifted her punishment by the Empress. Sting_gets_punished_by_his_father_Hank.png|Sting gets punished and grounded by his father Hank for befriends with Maya and Willy, lifted his punishment. Batman_gets_punished_and_send_into_imprisonment_by_Barbara_Gordon.png|Batman gets punished and send into imprison by Barbara Gordon for his selfishness, testing their relationship. Judge_Beeswax_getting_punished_and_banished_from_the_hive_by_the_Queen.png|Judge Beeswax getting punished and banished from the hive by the Queen for stealing the royal jelly which he was framed by the two worker bees, lifted his punishment. Jimmy_Neutron_gets_punished_by_his_mother.png|Jimmy Neutron gets punished by his mother, believing he doing a reckless act with his jetpack when it just an accident, and gets send to his room for the night without dinner, even though the reckless act in question was unintentional, testing their relationships. Peaches_gets_punished_by_Manny_for_her_independent.png|Peaches gets punished by Manny for her independent and doing herself by going to the falls where the other mammoths, lifted her punishment. Maya_and_Willy_gets_framed_by_the_triplets.png|Maya and Willy gets punished by Judge Beeswax for playing on the stairs which they were framed by the Triplets and gets send to work in organise the honey in the seller as punishment for tomorrow. Maya_gets_punished_by_the_Queen_and_Judge_Beeswax.png|Maya gets punished by the Queen for attempting to threat Judge Beeswax and gets banned from living in the meadow by become the worker bee as live in the hive, lifted her punishment. Timmy_Turner_getting_punished_by_his_parents.jpg|Timmy Turner getting punished by his parents for using the elements from Maho Mushi to ruin both their jobs and is banned from watching TV, testing their relationships. Larry_gets_punished_by_Archibald.png|Larry gets punished and fired from his Silly Songs by Archibald until further notice for his too silly in "Song of the Cebu" and gets replacement of Mr. Lunt of his Love Songs, lifted his punishment. Jonah_gets_punished_by_God.png|Jonah (Archibald) gets punished by God for not delivering the message to the Nineveh for their second chance and gets send into the belly of whale for 3 days and nights as he swim all the way to Nineveh. The_breeding_center_secret_-_Brock,_Ash_Ketchum_and_Todd_Snapp_framed_by_Butch_and_Cassidy.jpeg|Ash, Brock and Todd Snap were punished and sends into imprison by Officer Jenny for breaking into the "Pokémon breeding center" and stealing the Pokemon which they were framed by Butch and Cassidy from Team Rocket, lifted their punishments. Homer_and_Marge_were_framed_by_the_Man_with_the_Braces_for_their_murder.png|Homer and Marge were punished and arrested by Chief Wiggum and his officers for murdering Myrna Bellamy and stealing her necklace which they were framed by the Man with the Braces and gets send to the death in the electric chair by Judge Snyder. Shota_Aizawa_punishes_Izuku_and_Katsuki.png|Shota Aizawa punish Izuku Midoriya and Bakugou Katsuki after they are fighting at Ground Beta,and Izuku has 3 days as a house arrest,and Bakugou 4 days. Johnny gets punished.png|Johnny Test gets punished and grounded by his parents for disrespecting them and breaking his foot and gets confined to his bed. Stan_gets_punished_for_spending_$489_on_the_Terrance_and_Phillip_mobile_game.png|Stan Marsh gets punished by his parents for spending $489 on the Terrance and Phillip mobile game. File:Francine_refusing_to_cook_for_Steve.jpg|Steve Smith gets punished by his mother, Francine for cussing at her and she refuses to cook for him. Kyle_gets_punished_by_his_parents_for_talking_about_Mr._Hankey.png|Kyle Broflovski gets punished and grounded by his parents for talking about Mr. Hankey and gets send to his bed while gets banned from having a christmas gift. Kyle_accidentally_framed_by_Mr._Hankey.png|Also, he gets more punished by his father for spreading the poop the whole bathroom which he was accidentally framed by Mr. Hankey. tramp-scamp-buster.jpg|Tramp getting punished with disappointment by Scamp after his son don't want to back at home but he want to stay with Buster and want to be a wild dog, lifted his punishment. Twilight Sparkle looking up at Queen Novo MLPTM.png|Twilight Sparkle and her friends getting punished by Queen Novo for trying to take the pearl. Budgie and Pippa being punished by Lionel for racing each other.png|Budgie and Pippa being grounded for a month by Lionel for racing each other, lifted their punishments. Eric Cartman punished.jpg|Eric Cartman gets punished and grounded by his mother for refusing not to get iPad which is a hundred dollars and throws a tantrum the whole customers as well as he blames her for f**king him. Eric Cartman arrested for Hate Crime.png|Eric Cartmangets arrest for committing a hate crime when he threw a rock at Token Black. Max's punishment.jpg|Max gets punished by his parents for getting into a fight with his mother and father and gets confined to his bed. Junior_gets_punished_by_Laura.png|Junior Asparagus gets punished by Laura Carrot for forgetting the camera and missing up of saving the park and gets banned from getting along with her. Danger Mouse, Penfold and Professor Squawkencluck being grounded.png|Danger Mouse, Penfold and Professor Squawkencluck being punished and being forced to clean up this mess. Kate Smith being grounded for life by her mother Edwina.png|Kate Smith being grounded for life by her mother Edwina and being forbidden to watch TV, play on her computer, sing or go out. William Beech being punished by his abusive mother Mrs Beech.png|William Beech being punished and being sent to his room for the rest of the night by his abusive mother Mrs Beech for leaving his belt behind on purpose. S2E15A_Friends_cleaning_up_their_mess.png|Clyde, Liam, Zach and Rusty get punished by cleaning off the bird poop stains on the suits. Videos Cheaper By The Dozen|The Baker kids get grounded by Tom for their chaotic behavior and are forbidden from going to Dylan's birthday party. Ensign Paris|Tom Paris getting punished by Kathryn Janeway for stealing a spacecraft and disobeying orders. Steven Universe Alexandrite Disciplines Steven Fusion Cuisine Cartoon Network|Steven Universe getting punished by the Gems and Greg for trying to run away with Connie and getting banned from TV for 1,000 years. Diary of a Wimpy Kid Rodrick Rules (2011) The Punishment|Roderick Heffley getting punished by their parents, Frank and Susan for throwing a wild party and breaking the rules and Greg is banned from playing video games for two weeks and Roderick is banned from going to the talent show. Disney Beauty & The Beast Prologue (1080 HD)|Prince Adam gets punished by Enchantress being a selfish and is transformed into a terrifying beast as punishment for his cold heart. Aladdin Prison Scene HD|Aladdin is imprisoned for meeting Princess Jasmine as it is against the law of Agrabah. Power Rangers Samurai - Mike is suspended Episode 8 "Forest For The Trees"|Mike gets punished by Mentor Ji for putting himself and the other rangers in danger and his Samuraizer gets taken away. Static Shock - Pop's Girlfriend "Run Away From The Police"|Virgil Hawkins gets punished by his father, Robert for running away from the police, who turns out to be his new girlfriend in the Static Shock episode, "Pop's Girlfriend". Power Rangers Dino Thunder - Power Rangers in High School Episode 1 "Day of the Dino"|Conner McKnight, Ethan James and Kira Ford get punished by Principal Randall for breaking three school rules: Truancy, performing on school grounds without permission and tampering with the school sprinklers and are sent to detention for a week. Boss Baby - Tim Gets Grounded - Funny Movie Scene|Tim Templeton getting punished and grounded for three weeks by his parents for murdering the Boss Baby and other babies, and is forced to stay home with his brother Boss Baby as punishment until he learns to get along with him, testing their relationship and lifted his punishment. Phineas and Ferb Linda busts Candace for throwing a party|Candace Flynn getting punished by her mother and father, Linda and Lawrence for throwing a wild party against her parents' wishes. HD Deku and Kacchan Makes Aizawa Angry!|Shota Aizawa punish Izuku Midoriya and Bakugou Katsuki after they are fighting at Ground Beta,and Izuku has 3 days as a house arrest,and Bakugou 4 days. File:Home Alone Kevin's Night Wish (1990)|Kevin McCallister getting punished by his mother, Kate for fighting his older brother, Buzz and is sent to the third floor for the rest of the night. Category:Galleries